And Now The End
by BlackXangelsXofXLight
Summary: What a meeting between Lily Potter and Severus Snape might've been like in the afterlife. DH SPOILERS. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BOOK!


He looked around. White nothingness. That's what surrounded him. One the one side he could no longer felt the searing pain in the side of his neck where the blasted snake had bitten him but on the other hand he couldn't really feel anything at all.

Suddenly a soft, sweet called out, "Sev?"

Severus Snape turned to see a very pretty red headed woman with startling green eyes looking at him with a wide smile on her face.

"Lily," he croaked out in shock, even though he was dead he really hadn't expected to see her.

Lily Evens Potter looked at Snape and smiled again. Then without preamble or warning she flung her arms around the former Potions Master.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much!" she gushed, tears threatening to spill over her beautiful eyes.

"W-what?" stammered Snape pushing Lily back so he could see her face properly.

"All that you've done for Harry, for Hogwarts, for Dumbledore and the Order! Harry could've never won without you!"

"He-he succeeded?" asked Snape in shock, "He's not dead? But Dumbledore said-."

"Harry sacrificed himself for everyone and the curse didn't touch him!" cried Lily hugging him again.

Snape inwardly was doing the conga, Harry had succeeded, all of his hard work, Dumbledore's death, Lily's sacrifice…it had paid off.

"I-I'm glad Harry survived," said Snape mildly, it had been so long since he had talked to her, he didn't want to ruin it by saying too much…or the wrong thing. After all…eternity was much longer then the time he had spent at Hogwarts.

"And you helped him," Lily beamed, "Albus told me that you how hard you worked after James' and mine's death to save Harry."

"How much did he tell you?" asked Snape sharply fearing that the old man had told Lily too much, too much about the sins he had committed, the secrets he had long buried.

"Only that after Godric's Hollow you switched sides and was a spy until the…the end," said Lily faltering slightly as the cold grip of reality sunk in. Her old friend, the boy who had told her she was a witch, the teen that was her best friend, the man that she had ignored and despised for many years was dead in an effort to help her only son.

"He never told you why?" asked Snape softly.

"Well…no actually. I always assumed it was to pay James back for saving your life all those years ago. He wasn't happy about me coming to greet you, you know Sev."

"I'll bet," muttered Snape, bitterness threatening to consume him.

Sighing he asked, "So…everyone is here?"

"Yes," said Lily brightly, "James and Sirius and Remus and his wife…Tonks I think her names is. Mad-Eye is here as well, a house-elf named Dobby; he says he was a friend of Harry's, one of Arthur Weasley's children…Fred. And…oh Severus! Dumbledore is here too! He-he was greeted by a little girl…I think she was his little sister. Severus, Dumbledore was crying when he saw her pleading for her to forgive him. She said she never blamed him and they hugged, it was so sweet."

Snape merely nodded, thinking hard.

Finally he said, "Lily…why did you come to greet me?"

Lily blushed and said, "Well…after Albus told me what you did for Harry…I…I that you never really meant to hurt me that day…you remember that day don't you Sev?"

"Vividly," Snape deadpanned, a pang twisting in his stomach.

Lily looked slightly ashamed and went on, "After I saw what you had done…well…I felt horrible! All those things I said to you afterwards, all the things I let James and Sirius do to you! Oh Sev I felt so bad! After I had abandoned our friendship you didn't! You-you turned sides and worked tirelessly for Harry, for the Order…for Dumbledore! I knew…knew that when you came, I hadn't really expected it to be so soon, I had to greet you. No matter what James said."

"Potter still remembers our…our school hood grudge then does he?" asked Snape coldly.

"Yes," said Lily softly, "Whenever I would mention you…he…he…well he would say some of the most horrible things about you! That you were a greedy, self-serving, malicious, bigoted, greasy creep! James also said some pretty ridiculous things as well…like…that well…that you loved me."

Snape looked at her for a moment then asked softly, "Lily…can we still do magic here?"

"Yes…why?"

Snape contemplated his options for a moment. One the one had he could tell her or show her rather the secret he'd harbored since he had met her. On the other hand he could keep it to himself for the rest of eternity and let her have a happy, untroubled after life with her husband.

"Lily…are we friends again?"

Without missing a beat, without even the smallest hesitation Lily said in a firm voice, "Yes Sev…we're best friends."

For the first time in a very long time Severus Snape smiled a genuine smile.

Beaming at Lily he said, "C'mon Lily…I want to see Po- James' face when he sees me."

Lily sighed and muttered something about immure even in death but Snape merely smiled again. As they set off into the whiteness of nothingness to greet old friend and comrades Snape thought to him about all that his life had been and all his afterlife could be.

'Eventually,' he thought, 'I'll show her my Patronous soon…someday. After all…eternity is a long time.'

**AN: This was a short one-shot on what it might be like for Severus Snape when he moves on to death. I own nothing. **


End file.
